


she

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	she

She wanted to be a symphony. To make noise whether it was with guns or code or feelings. To stand for something. How she had changed from being a hacker/assassin. Sometimes, it was hard to wear the new label of hacker/protector. And, she slipped; but not often and only when it was needed. She was always fluid, mercurial and, even during the worse, positive. She fairly hummed with adrenaline. She brought balance to the negative of the mission. She was gone. “ _Damn you Samaritan_ ” Shaw whispered and a single tear fell, shimmering in the light, on Root’s grave.


End file.
